


Friends and Lovers

by Girlintown



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Gay Male Character, Genderqueer Character, Lesbian Character, Multi, Queer Themes, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sasha Blouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlintown/pseuds/Girlintown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin hasn't seen Mikasa or Eren in over a year. Now he has to come out to them as a transgender man when they visit. Armin also realizes he still loves Eren. Alternative universe with Armin as a college student and with a range of Queer+ characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new Hair Cut and Other Changes

Chapter One

 

Armin closed his eyes as he sat in the hairdressers fidgeting slightly. He had hair down to his waist. He was short only about 5,1 and wore baggy black track suit bottoms and a blue hoody. He could remember as a child wanting to do this...he just never had had the nerve.

_Why have I waited so long ?_

'What would you like to have done, Ma'am' the girl said smiling at him. He almost flinched but gulped instead.

'I want it all cut away' he said. 'Cut until it just goes over my ears'. She nodded. He closed his eyes and waited while he heard each click and clump of the scissors.

'Will I layer it for'? 'Do you want it undercut' she asked question like these every now and again. All Armin did was nod and kept his eyes closed. 'Alright then. We are done' came her voice. Armin opened his eyes, his hair had been cut into an almost square bob like shape, it wasn't so much feminine as androgynous. It made him look younger, more like a boy. He grinned. He payed the girl and left. He found himself wanting to skip as he walked down the street.

 _I like this, for the first time ever I actually like my hair. I feel like I could do a jig right here in the middle of the street. But people would be looking then, think I'm some freak dancing around for no reason._ He laughed then so much it actually hurt. He walked on though. He wondered what people would say when they saw him like this. _I can't wait to see Hange's reaction. They've been at me for weeks to just go and get the deed done._

'You'll feel better afterwords' They had told him 'and I will hold it over your head forever that I was right because I'm always right'.

 _Well I'll have to let them have this one, they were right.Oh to hell with it I am going to skip. Even though I am in a binder._ He headed through Trost town. He come here for college at Rose University. He was the only one from his school who had come here. He had needed it, the break and the change. _I wonder if Hange is home yet. They really are going to have a field day when they see me....and not just them either Ymir and Krista will as well. But they won't be back for a while yet...it's there date night....Argh I hate being single. I just hope I meet someone soon. I'm twenty years old and still haven't had my first real kiss._

He opened the door to his house. When he and Hange had been searching for somewhere they had fallen in love with this place. It was in a suburb and was a modern house but built as Hange had put 'like one of those old fashioned places.' It was two stories, red bricked and had a cobbled roof. He opened the door and called out that he was home.

'Oh, Welcome back' cried Hange as they materialized from what seemed out of thin air. Armin's eyes could never keep up with them. They were tall. Taller then Armin, taller then most people. They had long brown hair they usually tied up into a pony tail or elaborate bun but they were also complete flat chested (flat chested by choice as Hange called it). Hange also wore the most strangest of clothing with pentacle star style ear rings, their cloths were usually a mixture of stuff from both the women's and men's sections. Typically they dressed from head to toe all in black. They came to a complete stop and laughed 'Finally, you make a marvelous subject you know. Can I touch your new hair please ?' They begged but didn't wait for an answer instead choosing to run their hands through Armin's hair. 'Oh it's so soft and gentle, you truly are an unusually trans man, to think I had to convince you to do this. Don't you dare act like you don't like it I can see that look in your eye, your practically floating right now'.

'I'm an unusually trans man ? Well you are the queerest of all the genderqueers' Armin said he tried to duck out of the way of their on coming arms, they were trying to touch his hair again.

'Indeed' Hange said 'I am the queerest of all the genderqueers and good thing too, after all where would you be without me ? Probably still keeping your cloths company in that very deep closet of yours, that I had to coax you out of, my poor little Armin'. They patted him on the head.

'There was no need for that condescending pat on the head' Armin said.

'Yes there was and before I forget someone called looking for, they called the land line, two people actually, it was those friends of yours Eren and Mikasa.' Armin paused. Slowly his smile was replaced with a frown. 'What is it' ? Hange said their own smile gone now as well.

'It's nothing' he said.

'You always were a horrible liar' they said 'go sit in my study and I'll put the kettle on. It's clearly time for one of our chats' Armin nodded.

 _I really don't know what I would do without Hange, they are better then any therapist.'_ Armin headed to their study. Hange was studying science-to be specific genetics at their university but they're as Hange put 'I have the mind of a scientist and the soul of a writer'. Their study was filled with every type of book imaginable, the shelves covered two of the walls, from every subject, human biology to romance fiction and everything in between. Hange's desk was in the center of the room and had a laptop on it and was full of papers. There was also two armchairs and a small coffee table. Well Hange was a tea drinker so it was actually a tea table. Armin slipped into one of the chairs. The door opened with a bang-they liked their entrances. They put two mugs of tea down on the table and then settled into the other chair.

'So talk' they said.

'I haven't been able to tell them able any of this. I just haven't had the nerve to do it over the phone I haven't see them since I got here' Armin said.

'Why did they use the land line, those things are ancient these days, you think they would have your mobile number' Hange took a sip of their tea.

'I changed my number remember, I kept meaning to ring Eren and tell him but I never really got around to it. If I talk to them then I'll have to to tell them especially if it's in person.....they'll notice the change in my appearance if nothing else' Armin said.

'I had figured you still hadn't told them' Hange said with a sigh 'when they called they used your birth name' Armin pulled a face. 'You're going to have to tell them Armin, their your oldest friends. I wish had know you growing up. Like they did. A little envious of them'. Armin smiled at that.

'That's sweet' he said 'I don't know what I would do without you Hange'.

'What would I do without you. You were the only person who was able or wanted to come with me for my surgeries' they touched their flat chest and grinned. 'The solution is thus, you call Eren and Mikasa and invite them down for the week we're off, no buts about. It's about time you started telling people and it should start with the two of them. You said they would notice the changes you've already made, well I hate to break it to you but they'll see even more once you start taking Testosterone. It's time to tell them'.

'Right and I should do it in person' Armin said and they nodded. 'You seem to be doing better this is the first day you've been so energetic since we got back? The healing going well'.

'Indeed it's so nice to be flat chested and with the other surgery I'll never have to worry about a period again or about getting pregnant it's lovely I truly have no regrets. Despite what my parents thought' Hange rolled their eyes and laughed and then downed the last of their tea.

 

That afternoon Armin called Eren. He fumbled with the phone as he slowly put Eren's number in and pressed the call button. It rang exactly twice before it was answered.

'Yo, Yeager here' came Eren's voice and Armin sucked in a breath.

'Hi Eren' Armin said.

'Holy shit where the hell have you been, Mikasa and I were thinking you had dropped off the face of the planet into the clutches of some unknown dark lord' Eren said.

_Hyper imaginative as ever I see._

'I'm sorry I've just been really busy' Armin said 'anyway I would like to make it up to the two of you. Would you and Mikaasa like to come for a visit.....maybe the week all the colleges are off'?

'Yeah sure we'll catch the bus down, could you meet us at the bus station'? Eren said.

'I will' Armin said and they made plans. Armin biting his bottom lip every now and again through out the whole conversation.

The next day the four housemates Armin, Hange, Ymir and Krista all had breakfast together. Armin did his best to avoid looking at the two girls as Ymir feed Krista food from her own spoon. Ymir was just as tall as Hange and had brown hair she pulled back into a short pony tail, she had freckles too and dark skin. She was also rather butch with no make up and men's clothing being her preferred look. This was in contrast to her smaller girlfriend who had long blond hair and blue eyes and adored make up often wearing the most eccentric colored eye shadow. However other then that she dressed in rather plain cloths and every time Ymir did something romantic she would blush the deepest shade of red.

'Have you told them'? Hange asked jerking their head towards the two girls.

'I guess I should tell them now huh' Amin said.

'Tell us what'? Ymir said.

'I've invited two friends over for the week off....to stay I mean...I hope that's okay'? Armin said.

'That's fine but you might have told us first and who are these friends of yours anyway'? Ymir said.

'Eren and Mikasa...I've told you about them before' Armin said.

'Eren, oh right that guy you're in love with right'? Ymir said. Armin blushed.

'I am not in love with him' Armin said wishing his face wasn't so red.

'Tell that to your face little boy, every time he's mentioned you go red and your whole face lights up at the same time, you've got it bad little boy' Ymir said.

'No I don't' Armin squeaked- _Am I really that obvious that my crush.....it is just a crush after all you would think after a few years I would be over it but no....maybe it's not a crush after all....no don't think like that Armin._

'Could the both of you just stop it'? came Krista voice 'can we all just have a nice breakfast ? Please ?'. Ymir hugged her.

'Of course Krista, I was only teasing him. After all this over why don't we get married ? Ymir said smiling.

'I'm only nineteen' Krista squeaked and then giggled. Armin sighed and closed his eyes. Ymir enjoyed teasing him. A lot.

'Anyway, are we all going to head to the club tonight'? Hange said.

'Of course we're all going' Ymir said 'I really wanna perform with you Hange, or you going to be a king or a queen tonight ? Made up your mind'?

'I'm going to be a king, we can be hunt her down and ride her hard' Hange said.

'What'? came Armin and Krista voices together.

'That's our drag act names' Ymir said 'Hange is hunt her down and I am ride her hard'.

 _I feel like I'm about to faint and from the look on the Krista's face I say she is as well_ Armin thought to himself as he closed his eyes again. _How the hell did I end up with friends like these_ he thought to himself. Eren and Mikasa flashed into his mind again and he groaned. _Hange is right I've got to tell them before I start talking Testosterone after that they'll guess the truth.Well they won't be here untill Monday. Guess I try to enjoy myself tonight. It's always fun after all at the club._

'Guess whose performing right after us'? Ymir said to Hange.

'Oh I know already, it's Sasha, the girl can't wait to get back on that stage and sing' Hange said grinning. Armin blinked.

 _Sasha's back scratch that I am really going to enjoy tonight_ he smiled then.

 

After classes that day Armin went home and changed to go out. He wore a black trousers along with a dark navy blue shirt and dressy jumper. He also choose his black boots and smiled at himself. He considered spiking up his hair. But thought better of it. He also changed his binder-he had a few of them mostly hand me downs from people like Hange. He wondered what Eren and Mikasa would say when they saw him. He shrugged.

 _Now is not the time to be thinking about that, go have some fun._ He headed to the door and saw that Hange was waiting for him. They had tied up their hair and wore a fake beard made from clippings of the hair that came from their own head. They had also chosen a bright red suit along with a bowler hat and a walking cane. When they saw Armin they tipped their hat to him.

'Good day sir, fine weather is it not ?' they said. Armin laughed. Hange truly was a character.

Ymir and Krista joined them then. Ymir was dressed similar to Hange except with a mid-night blue suit instead of a red. Krista meanwhile had chosen a black top with a white blouse under it, tights and long flowing black skirt. She also had heals on which added a bit more to her height. But she was still the smallest of their group. They set off and caught a taxi. The taxi driver brought them right into the center of town. Hange paid the man and thank him their voice making the taxi driver look twice at them. Hange of course just laughed. They headed into the club.

 

The club as it was known in the community was a large Queer Pub, with a stage and dance floor with a separate more quiet sitting area. The the performances hadn't started yet though so they all sat around one of the tables and ordered a drink, Cider for Armin, a Sex on the beach for Krista, A beer for Ymir and Hange had a light beer. They sat around talking until Sasha came through the doors with her friend Connie.

'Sasha how are you'? Hange got to their feet and hugged her.

'I'm good' Sasha smiled and went to them one by one hugging everyone 'you guys remember Connie right'?

'Of course' Ymir said as she hugged Sasha 'you aren't going to collapse again tonight and me and Krista will have to get you home right'? Sasha blushed and laughed.

'Armin love the new hair, it's about time...You do look handsome with it' Sasha smiled as she hugged Armin. Looking over her shoulder Armin could see Connie looking at him and the two blushed slightly.

 _Was he just checking me out_ Amrin thought _he's never showed any interest in me before and besides it might help me get over Eren....but no I don't like Eren anyway. Why is he interested all of a sudden anyway ? Is it the new hair cut everyone says it makes me look more like a guy would....Connie is gay after all. He and Sasha used to be together before her transition and have stayed friends so I know he would be okay with it. Here I go again thinking too much._

They all stayed in their group before Hange and Ymir had to go backstage, they would be performing first that night. Sasha offered to dance with Krista while her girlfriend was on stage and two of them headed to the dance floor. That left Connie and Armin alone.

'Would you like to dance'? Connie asked offering Armin his hand. Armin Paused.

_Should I ?...Well I suppose it is harmless after all yeah I'll dance with him._

'Yeah I would love to' He took Connie's hand. It felt warm. They danced on the floor while Hange and Ymir as Hunt her down and Ride her hard. They performed Blank Space by Taylor Swift.

 _Somehow they were able to make that song even more creepy then it already was_ Armin rolled his eyes _I already know that that would have been Hange's idea._ After Hange and Ymir were finished they came off the stage and went into the crowd Ymir started dancing with her girlfriend and Hange seemed to have found a dance partner elsewhere a small man with straight black hair. Now it was Sasha's turn on stage, she almost fell over as she headed up. She started playing the piano. Armin closed his eyes and soon found himself slow dancing with Connie. The song was called I Was A Fool For Love.

 _Just like I'm a fool for love_ Armin thought as Eren's face appeared in his minds eye again. _Will I ever get over him ? I thought moving away would help, I thought finally dealing with my gender issues would help-well it did just not with this._ He continued dancing with Connie. After Sasha was finished they all had drinks again and they all went to the dance floor again. But Connie held Armin back.

'Yeah'? Armin asked feeling his stomach do a little jig inside of him.

'I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime....like on a date'? Connie said. Armin cold feel his face going very warm.

'Well I would love to...it's just that I already have someone that I like' Armin said. Connie's face fell at that.

'Oh right I hope that works out for you' Connie said 'does he know?'

'No I haven't told him yet' Armin said.

'You should' Connie said and smiled but Armin knew it was forced. Armin nodded. Connie went off then to dance with Sasha and Armin ordered another drink and sat at the bar thinking about himself, Connie and Eren.

 

The rest of the week passed for Armin in something of a daze, before he knew what was happening he was at the Bus Station. Waiting for Eren and Mikasa.

 


	2. Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let if you could leave a comment letting me know what you think I would be very grateful. I've decided that there wil be three chapters to this. Let me know about the end of this one, I'm not so sure about it. A thank you to everyone who left Kudos on the last chapter. Word of warning the terms Fag Hag and Queer is mentioned in this chapter.

'Hey' it was Eren grinning as he hopped off the bus and weaved at Armin. Eren was taller then Armin and rather a gym nut, he had dark brown hair and tanned skin with freckles. Mikasa was next off grinning as well but then she paused as she saw Armin's hair and blinked-Eren being Eren didn't notice. He hugged Armin.

'How have you been An-' but Armin interrupted him.

'I've changed my name, it's Armin now'

 _Maybe come out to them before saying that but i can't bear the thought of being called that name._ Eren blinked.

'You changed your name, well it does kind of suit you Armin but why' ? Eren said.

'I just felt like it, you know I never liked my old name .....please try not to call me it anymore'? Armin said.

'Okay then Armin' Eren said punching him on the name 'it's kinda a guys name though isn't it'?

'Yes it kinda is' Armin said not looking at him. _He didn't cop on to it, then again how could he most people wouldn't, he'll probably still use female pronouns for me._ Mikasa approached them then and hugged Armin grinning. Mikasa was even taller then Eren, in fact she was probably taller then Hange. She had a Japanese mother and so had black hair and darker eyes along with dark olive skin.

'I'm not the only one who's trying out a new hair style then'? She asked her eyebrows raised. Armin nodded. Mikasa had cut her hair into a bob as well, one that was longer then his and far more femme then his.

'She's trying out a new name as well' Eren said 'she wants to be called Armin now'.

'Oh really' Mikasa said 'new hair, name...hmmm.....is there something you want to tell us about Armin'.

'Um No, we should go to my place huh' Armin said.

_Argh my face feels so hot, forget that my whole body feels warm...does Mikasa know?....how could she I never said, did she just guess ? Armin shook his head as he weaved down a taxi. It's just like what Hange said to me this mourning_

'Remember to tell them your queer before they figure it out for themselves or someone  _else_  lets somethings slip' Hange's voice floated back into his mind.

_Still Mikasa doesn't seem angry or upset or anything just amused. I am so bloody nervous. I've got to tell them now as well before they meet everyone else and I'm meant to go on T next month and ....it's just too much to think about. I'm going to burn out. When they get to my place they'll meet Hange as well...oh god...Hange's great and all but first impression can be quiet shocking._

Armin sat on the right on the way to his house, Eren was in middle. Armin felt rather uncomfortable warm. Eren yawned.

'Argh I'm so sleepy' Eren said and stretched his legs as match as he could while in the car.

'You slept on the bus' came Mikasa's voice 'how can you still be tired'.

'Yeah well I am' Eren said.

'Are you not sleeping properly' Mikasa said.

'Oh would you stop, I'm not your kid brother' Eren said.

 _Well it nice to see these two haven't changed, not one little bit apart from Mikasa's hair cut that is_ Armin thought to himself _back when the three of us used to hang around together as kids, this pair were always strong and me on the other hand. I could never stand up for myself._

'This the place'? The driver said. Armin nodded and paid the man. The trio gathered the bags and pulled themselves up the steps into the house. Mikasa nodded approvingly at the building.

'It a nice modern house but it has the style of an older fashioned one' she said as she walked through the front door. Hange appeared then as always as though out of no where.

'Who said that'? They said.

'I did' said Mikasa.

'I can tell already you and me are going to get along' they said and offered Mikasa their hand to shake. They then offered their hand to Eren, who blinked at them and then rubbed the back of his neck before saying.

'I'm really sorry to ask you this but I can't tell if your a guy or a girl'? He said blushing.

_I think I am going to die._

'My word what a questioning mind you have' Hange said 'well neither suits me very well' and with that they shook Eren's hand who laughed as well. 'I'll go put tea on, you all go wait in the living room' Hange gave Armin that look.

 _It's now or never is what they are saying._ Armin gulped and then shuddered. _Right then._ Armin showed his two old friends into the living room. It was a large room with lime colored walls, a large TV in one corner and nice window showing them a view of the backyard. The room had a couch and two large armchairs, the same kind as Hange had in their study. The couch and chairs were spread around another low coffee table. Eren sat in on of the arm chairs and stretched and yawned. Mikasa took the couch and Armin the other chair.

'Well, the reason I invited the two of you down here is because I wanted to tell you both something in person' Armin said. He felt his stomach growing smaller. 'About a year ago now I went to see a therapist here in Rose. They diagnosed me with a condition that is very much unknown to most people'.

'What kind of condition'? Eren said. He had sat up now and was leaning forewords. Mikasa smiled breifly then her expression changed to one of ...just get on with it.

'It's called Gender Dysphoria....I know I was born female. I know you think of me as a girl...but I'm not...I'm a guy...my names Armin'. _I think I'm going to die._ Mikasa smiled then.

'About time, I knew you were never happy being a girl' she said 'you look happier now'. Eren was still blinking.

'How do you know that you're not just a lesbian or a tomboy'? He asked Armin.

'Because I just know being a guy....it just feels right' Armin said. Eren grinned then.

'It's kinda cool really' Eren said. Armin finally felt himself grinning. _It's okay, it went okay, they don't hate me._

'Well now then' Mikasa said 'now after that Eren don't you have something you have to tell Armin about'? Eren blushed.

'Yeah' he said 'I do. An-Armin sorry it's going to take a while to get used to that name....well you see the thing is. I'm ....I'm gay'. Eren turned red 'guess that's really nothing on what you've just told us though'.

'No it's still a big deal' Armin said quickly. He felt his stomach returning to it's normal sizes again. A voice inside his head went _Eren is gay maybe that means...no wait don't get you're hope up.'_

'So do you um like girls now then or...'? Mikasa said.

'No I like boys' Armin said smiling. Eren sucked in a breath then and Armin looked across at him. The two blushed.

'Guess this makes me a Fag Hag then' Mikasa said. Both boys turned to look at her.

'What do you mean your a Fag Hag'? Eren said blinking.

'My two childhood friends are both gay men...by definition I'm a bisexual fag hag' Mikasa said. Armin laughed. The door banged open then and Hange did a dance into the room with a pot of tea balanced on their head, four cups in one hand along with a small jug of milk and a small white pot of sugar with a tea spoon in the other hand. Armin jumped to his feet and took the pot of tea over Hange's head. Eren and Mikasa just looked at Hange with looks of awe.

'That's not possible' Mikasa said 'what you just did is not possible'.

'Well actually I built that tea pot specifically so it would stay on my head-it's based off those women you see carrying jugs of water on their heads' Hange said as they passed around cups and set down the milk and sugar. 'So we're having a nice conversation'? Hange said.

'Oh yes, Armin is trans and gay, Eren is gay and I'm the bisexual cis girl whose been friend with them since childhood so guess that means I'm a bi fag hag' Mikasa said. Hange laughed.

'I knew I was going to like you' they said.

'You're bi' ? Armin said blinking looking at Mikasa what she said just registering.

'Yes, we're all coming out today' Mikasa said.

'So are you like...Armin....'? Eren asked Hange.

'Indeed I am but like I said before I am neither a boy nor a girl, Armin however is a boy' they said.

'Okay then' said Eren raising his eyebrows and looking over at Armin who laughed.

'So are you two the only people who live here' ? Mikasa said.

'No' said Armin 'Ymir and her girlfriend Krista also live here'.

'Is this seriously a house with no straight people'? Mikasa said 'this is a first'.

'It is for most people' Hange said. Then the small party heard the door open and Hange smiled 'speak of the devil here are Ymir and Krista now.' they turned to Mikasa 'It's getting more and more queer with each passing moment I believe we have every letter in the LGBT Queer Soup now.' Mikasa rolled her eyes as Ymir and Krista entered the room and made their introductions. As Ymir shook Eren's had she smiled and looked over at Armin.

'So this is the guy hmmm'? She said. Armin felt his cheeks turning warm.

'Shut up, Ymir' Armin said. He felt his ears growing warmer and warmer.

'What do you mean'? Eren said.

 _Why is Eren blushing as well ?_ Armin though to himself.

'Oh nothing' Ymir said still with that smile. Mikasa's eyes narrowed at Ymir and then at Armin and then at Eren, each in turn. Armin watched as he eyebrows raised and then she smiled. She looked over at Armin.

'A little light bulb just went off' she said and Armin felt his stomach turn into a bowl of knots. Hange seemed to Armin to decide to change the subject at that point.

'You know Ymir and I do a drag king act at the Club every weekend' They said, this caused both Mikasa and Eren to turn to look at them with their mouths gaping open slight 'we're doing it again tomorrow night. Eren and Mikasa you are welcome to come and watch' they said.

'We would love to, I'm a bit surprised I've never mate a drag king before' Mikasa said and Eren nodded. Armin closed his eyes

_I just want my bed he thought to himself._

 

That night Armin couldn't sleep so he slipped out of his bed and headed to Hange's study. Hange kept strange hours often sleeping during the day and working at night. The androgynous person wrote all night sometime short stories but now they had gotten themselves working a full length novel and were not going to stop until it was finished.

'This is the first time I ever feel like I've gotten to write something that is good' they told Armin once.

 _I wish I could write something good_ Armin thought as he knocked on their door _everything I write seems to just be really poor. A five year old could be a better writer then me'._ He had stopped writing once he had started working on his gender issues nearly nine months ago but he constantly felt an inch in his hand that knew he had to go back to it. Hange beckoned him inside when he opened the door. He sat in one of the armchairs as usual and they took the other one.

'So what's up'? Hange said 'you look a little down, you should be smiling I mean your friends accepted you as Armin, as a guy straight off'.

'I know but I can't stop thinking about Eren, I feel so strongly about him and he won't feel the same way....I mean how could anyone like me...?' Armin trailed.

'How could anyone like you, for heaven's sick Armin do you know the amount of queer men out there who think your hot, god how can someone be so blind, remember Connie he asked you out and you're extremely smart, you studying English and Military History, born in another life and you could have been an Army tactician and I think that Eren may be more receptive then you think' Hange said.

'What makes you say that' Armin said.

'Didn't you see how much he blushed when Ymir was teasing you earlier' Hange said 'I mean sorry but I hear wedding bells'.

'Yeah right, as if a guy like him would ever like a guy like me' Armin said.

'Oh dear me, Armin would you ever stop trying to put yourself down. You're your own worst bully' They shook their head again 'Look again, you're smart Armin as smart as myself I may add. Have a bit more confidence in yourself'.

'Easier said then done' Armin said looking at his feet.

'Right you what I dare you to ask him to dance when we go to the club tomorrow night and to kiss him'-they were interrupted by Armin.

'What ? You Mad ?' he said.

'I won't deny I am. I double dog dare you. Need I remind you that every time I have dared you I have always come out on top in the end' They said with a smirk 'if you don't ask him to dance I will call you chicken little Armin for the rest of your living day and then I'll follow you around in the after life doing the Chicken Dance for a few centuries...after all I'll have entirety at that point I can waste a few hundred years or so tormenting you' they said shrugging.

'Okay fine I'll ask him to dance' Armin said his face turning red.

'Excellent then-score one for Hange' they said smiling. Armin groaned and then noticed something. Hange was wearing a jacket he had never seen before. It was a black one that had fuss on the inside and a motorbike logo on the front.

 _Where did they get that? Wait a minute that guy I say them with at the Club last week...they did have a late night a few days ago, got back later the any of the rest of us did. Got in when we're all asleep....._ Armin could feel himself slowly start to grin.

'What's that smile about' Hange said narrowing their eyes.

'What's his, her or their name...Hange'? Armin said with a full blown grin now on his face. Hange rolled their eyes.

'You know me all too well Armin' they said 'his name is Levi and he is such a neat freak it's adorable...it's early days yet but we talk about everything I can see myself marrying him and adopting babies together-or well having them as long as I'm not the one carrying them' Hange said.

'Will he'? Armin said.

'Maybe I haven't asked him, it's a bit too soon for that' Hange said shrugging 'do you think you and Eren will ever make babies'?

'I don't know...even if it was with Eren I don't know I suppose it depends if he's the right person and when the right time comes' Armin said 'it might be great though having children. It would be a lot of work though....why are we having this conversation we're only in our twenties'?

'I know but it's never wrong to discuss what if and the future'? Hange said smiling. They patted Armin on the head causing him to grimace. 'Anyway so tomorrow night you dance with and kiss that Eren boy before he becomes the one that got away.'

 

So it happened that Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Ymir with Krista on her arm and Hange with Levi on their arm were heading back to the club all excited. Hange and Ymir were decked out in new green suits. Armin wore the same thing he had last time, Levi was dressed in a plain white shirt and black trousers. Krista had chosen a long red dress and even higher heels and she was the same height as Armin and Levi with them. Mikasa was dressed in a black dress with heels making her even taller. Mean while Eren wore a dark red shirt and pair of brown trouser that made him seem to Armin only hotter then usually.

'You two drag kings'? Mikasa asked as she looked over Hange and Ymir's green suits.

'Indeed' said Hange ' W are called Hunt Her Down and Ride Her Hard'. Eren and Mikasa both paused then Mikasa started to giggle while Eren slowly turned red. Armin rolled his eyes.

_Hange is just too much for anyone to handle. I mean I love them but they're really are mind turner....would you have them any other way though ? No I love them madness and all. Among other things since they got here I don't think Eren or Mikasa has ever been as shocked by someone as much as they've been shocked by Hange._

 

They got to the club and all had drinks, Eren and Mikasa were introduced to Sasha who smiled and shook their hands.

'Hows Connie doing'? Armin said to Sasha.

'He's fine he's got a date tonight' Sasha said smiling 'don't worry about turning him down. He's not the type of person to let something like that get to him.' She headed off to the stage. She was up first that night to sing her song Closer To You. Hange and Levi went into the dance floor, followed by Ymir and Krista.

'If you two excuse me' said Mikasa 'I've noticed a pretty little blonde over there all by herself, I think I'll buy her a drink' she headed off. Armin looked over in the direction she was going and saw a short girl with a mane of dark blond hair and a somewhat Gothic black jacket and red skirt.

'Why did you turn that guy down'? Eren said.

'What'? Armin said.

'I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything but I heard that girl Sasha talking and well why'? Eren said.

'Because I already have someone else I like' Armin said as his heard began to beat faster.

'Who'? Eren said. His cheeks were turning red.

'You. Do you want to dance with me'? Armin said.

'Yeah I would love to' Eren said. They held hands and headed to the dance floor just as Sasha began her song. They danced slowly together and Eren arms found their way around Armin's waist. Armin's arms slowly went around Eren's shoulders.

 _This is the closet I've ever been to him_ Armin thought his heart felt like it about burst out his chest as slowly her raised his head to look at Eren. Eren looked back and leaned closer. Armin went closer too.

 _Now I'm even closer_ Armin thought as his lips pressed against Eren's. They kissed and moved their hands around each other. Armin never wanted it to end. But of course they drew apart and then looked at each other. They both smiled.

_I've finally had my first kiss. With a guy I've been crazy about for years...it was worth the wait._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only half as long as the other two. I kinda felt the story was finished as to add anymore would just be dragging it out so yeah.

Armin and Eren danced together for most of night every now and then taking breaks to drink, talk, kiss and laugh.

'So when do you get your first shot of testosterone then'? Eren said at about 3 am when then finally left to go and catch a taxi back to Armin's place.

'It's next month on the 20th actually' Armin said grinning as he snuggled up close to Eren in their taxi.

'I'll have to be there for it' Eren said ruffling his hair 'you know I've liked you for years right'? Armin's eyebrows raised at that.

'You did? I was the same way' Armin said.

'It never made any sense though, why would I fancy you I mean I knew I was gay and well you were ya know....'Eren trailed off and Armin nodded.

'So you liked a guy despite how much it looked like other wise' Armin said and laughed and Eren laughed as well. Armin couldn't stop smiling, he felt like an idiot for smiling so much. He nuzzled into Eren's neck leaving little kisses along it. He could feel Eren trembling in a good way. Eren wrapped his arms around Armin and kissed him on the lips again but unlike the kiss on the dance floor this one was more hungry. Eren wanted more, he wanted everything. But Armin pulled away.

'I don't know how far I want to go tonight' Armin said, his smile faltering slightly.

'That's fine, we don't have to sleep together or anything I just want to spend time with you everyday' Eren said and Armin's smile returned and the two continued cuddling.

They got back to the house at about four am and slept in the same bed.

 

Armin stirred later that same day. He felt very warm and felt a pair of strong arms around him. He was about to drop back into deep sleep again but then remember the drinking, the kissing and the dancing and his eyes opened. He was wearing only his boxers and loose t-shirt and wrapped up in Eren's arms who only had his boxers on. Armin felt himself turning red. Eren had his arms wrapped round him and Armin was snuggled into his chest.

_Were we like this all night ? Maybe ...no wait of course we were...why am I complaining? Seriously I'm such a kill joy going on about this as if it were a bad thing. One problem though I actually really need to pee. How do I get out of this without waking him up ?_ Armin tried to move slowly, attempting to sneak himself out of Eren's arms but the sleeping Eren's embrace simply became tighter around him.

_Oh well this is just perfect_ Armin thought. _He looked at Eren's face still he does look really cute when he is asleep it's like all those emotions that usually cloud his face aren't there any more...he's so peaceful. I wanna kiss him again...actually._ Armin lend into Eren's neck and began to kiss it slowly but he steadily increased the pressure on it. As it turned out the neck was a sensitive spot for Eren as Armin slowly became more rough, the sleeping boy began to moan and his eye's opened.

'Are you trying to attack me in my sleep'? He said.

'Well actually I need to go to the bathroom' Armin said 'and you're kinda keeping me prisoner here'. Eren laughed and unwrapped his arms from Armin. On his way to the bathroom Armin got his phone out of his pants he had discarded on the floor and took out his phone, it's battery was almost dead and the time said it was nearly 14:00. He also had a text message from Ymir.

'You can't deny it now, I saw you two love birds kissing away, good for you' the text said. Armin smiled.

_Ymir is never going to stop going on about this but now I'm too happy to really care._

 

After getting dressed the two boys headed out for something to eat. They picked a cafe not too far from Armin's house which was known as being LGBT friendly. They sat holding hands and chatting.

'You know I should really text Mikasa and ask where she'? Eren said.

'She went off with that blond girl last night' Armin said 'don't expect a quick reply' he finished with a smile.

'You're one dirty minded bastard' Eren said 'I can't believe you held off from sex last night' he rolled his eyes and Armin just laughed. Eren sent the text and a few minutes later he got a response.

'Oh I was wrong what does it say'? Armin said

'It says she's hanging out with Annie I assume that was the girl she hooked up with and having fun and that I better have kissed you last night or else she is going to kill me' Eren said.

'Did everyone know about us before we did? Were we really one of those everyone can see it but us couples'? Armin said blushing slightly.

'I'm afraid it looks like we were. Um Mikasa kinda may have copped on to you being transgender as well. Before you told us I mean' Eren said.

'Why she tell you'? Armin said.

'In not so many words but when I was first telling her about me and how you were my one exception to being exclusively gay she said that you might not really be an exception at all but that I was overlooking things. When I asked her what I was overlooking she just smiled and said I should looker harder' Eren shook his head 'I can never figure her out'.

'That's okay you're adorable' Armin said smiling.

'It's not really a compliment to call a man adorable' Eren said despite his blushing and his smile.

'The why are you blushing and smiling' Armin said before kissing him again. When they pulled apart Armin's smile faded.

'Is something wrong?' Eren said

'You're going soon'? Armin said 'I mean you're only here for the week'.

'I was going to tell you this sooner, I've decided to drop out of my course at University Maria' Eren said.

'Why'? Armi said.

'Because Ocean and Earth Science is a load of shit, I want to study Military history like you it's sounds bloody fascinating' Eren said 'But it does include a lot of reading though' he frowned.

'Yeah and the books use really big words' Armin said with a smile.

'Because they actually have to or just to seem smart ?' Eren said.

'Just to seem smart' Armin said.

'The fuckers' Eren said.

'Indeed' Armin said 'But I could help you with it'.

'You better or else I'm cutting you off from sex' Eren said.

'We haven't even had sex yet' Armin said.

'For fuck's sake I just can't win' Eren said.

'True that' Armin said.

 

Armin would always call the following week one of the best in his life, he spent it with Eren and the rest of their friends. But of course soon the Sunday night arrived, Eren and Mikasa had to get back on the bus to go home. Eren still had to tie up loose ends until his transfer. Mikasa had decided to stay at the University she was currently at but made promises to visit often.

 

Eren hugged Armin goodbye and kissed his forehead.

'Goodbye we'll see each other soon' Eren said.

'Yeah we will' Armin said as he hugged Eren tighter

'I'll definiatly be there for the doctors appointment' Eren said. They stayed there hugging until Mikasa and Hange seperated them by pulling them apart by pulling them apart.

'See you again soon Armin' Mikasa said giving him a hug. Hange smiled and also hugged the pair before they got on their bus and left.

'I already miss him' said Armin.

'Mother of Mercy, I know I'm the one who told you to go after him but I didn't imagine you would be this in love. He will be back before long anyway it's only a few weeks until your appointment anyway' Hange rolled their eyes but none the less gave Armin a much needed hug before they headed home.

 

The hospital where Armin was meant to get his shot was across the road from the University. He sat in the waiting room with Hange looking at his phone waiting for a text from Eren.

'Why did his bus have to get delayed, I want him here' Armin said.

'He will be here we still have another fifteen minutes before you're supposed to be called in anyway so just stop worrying' Hange said shaking their head. Armin started biting his lower lip though.

'Thankfully there he is' said Hange and Armin's head shot up from his phone to see Eren walking in with an apologetic smile on his face. Armin leaped up and gave his boyfriend a huge kiss on the mouth.

'We're in a hospital easy there boys' Hange said shaking their head as Armin and Eren both blushed.

'I haven't missed it have I'? Eren said.

'No You haven't for heaven's sake' Hange said.

'Armin Alert' came a woman's voice and Armin grinned. They all headed into a small room where the nurse was waiting with the shot.

 

'How do you feel'? Eren said.

'Kinda giddy' Armin said. They were standing outside the hospital waiting for Hange who was trying to flag down a taxi to go home. Eren kissed Armin again. Armin couldn't help but smile.

_In just a few short weeks I have gotten both a boyfriend and testosterone-This is the best._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah so let me know what you think, this story will have two or three chapters. It is my first ever fan fiction on this site so be nice please, constructive criticism is appreciated of course but no flamers. Please.
> 
> Also I know there are spelling and grammatical mistakes(my grammar needs work)-please point them out so I can take care of them.


End file.
